The present disclosure relates generally to document processing. It finds particular application in conjunction with identifying classified documents, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Most large institutions have a defined process for labeling classified documents. Classified documents are typically documents that include confidential and/or business sensitive data, whereby they are intended to have controlled access and distribution. Further, classified documents normally have a defined retention policy. One problem with classified documents is that the process for labeling them is often unwieldy. As such, authors of documents often do not understand and/or are not familiar with the process of labeling classified documents, which often leads to a failure to label documents and/or incorrectly labeling documents.
The present disclosure provides a new and improved system and method which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.